


Weasley Temper

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Rating: PG13, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosie is so like her father...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weasley Temper

“DADDY!!!!”

“Rosie?  Why are you crying, pet?”

“I-It’s S-Scorpius…”

“Malfoy's son? What about him, Rose?”

“He c-called me a... _f-faggot-daughter_.”

“That little fu…”

“ _Ron!_ ”

“…rball! Did you go to the Headmaster?”

“N-no…w-well...not _immediately_.”

“What did you do? The truth, young lady.”

“I-I k-kicked him in the  balls  and told him to bugger off.”

“Er…that’s…er… very wrong, Rosie. Very wrong indeed.  But why are you crying then?”

“Because Professor Parkinson suspended me for three weeks.”

“Don’t you worry about it, sweetheart. Daddy Harry and I will have a little chat with her. We know something from her past. I always knew that photo with her and a… _humming device_  would come in handy.”


End file.
